You Noticed Me
by ObsessedKitsune
Summary: Dan is 5 years old and is never noticed. Always being pushed to the background. What happen when a 5 year old Phil comes in the classroom? -The story is really short I know. Its not my best but I made it in an hour so sorry!-


Dan had always been an outcast. When the teacher would say, "Pair up class!" He wouldn't be chosen. The teacher's eyes would skirt past him and settle on somebody else saying, "I'll be your partner seeing as how there are no other kids." The child would then giggle and nod.

Even as he was only 5 he knew that the others would never notice him. He wondered if it was because he wore dark colors? His mum had always said they complimented his hair, so that couldn't be right. Was it because he had plain features? He remembered a girl who used to live near him saying he had nice eyes. So that also couldn't be it.

The one thing he had never really considered was that maybe it was his personality. He knew he was quiet, that could be the reason. Though he didn't think that was right either because Leah always got noticed and she had barely said more than 2 words! He wondered if it was the way he spoke. Though he figured it couldn't be that because no one had actually ever heard him speak.

It was something that concerned him greatly. If he didn't get noticed how would he make friends? His mum had always said friends were more important than any other object. So friends must be something necessary. He remembered the conversation with his mother.

"Hey mum, why is it that none of the other kids notice me?" His mother had looked at him with pain filled eyes that filled with tears and crouched down.

"Dan...Honey...they'll notice you someday and you'll make great friends and they'll always notice you."

He remembered her hug and how he had thought just about how that wasn't a proper answer and he still didn't know how to get noticed.

He was in class another day, just sitting and not really doing anything. The teacher was rattling on about something and was making exaggerated hand gestures. He wondered at that too, why is it that people make hand gestures while talking?

He added that to his list of questions and slouched forward, his tiny hands coming up to cup at his face. He was just about to resume thinking when a small squeak was heard from the front of the classroom. Peering up, slightly curious Dan's small eyes locked on a boy with black hair who was wearing a blue t-shirt and seemed to be beaming boy had glasses and Dan noticed that they seemed to emphasize his eyes, making them appear to be brighter. Tilting his head curiously Dan tried to make sense of the boy who radiated happiness. He was wearing light colors, had dark hair, but seemed to have a light personality. He was complete contradiction and Dan had no clue how to take it.

"Hello!" Dan jumped, not used to hearing voices so close to his ear. Turning his head he noticed the Happiness Boy sitting next to him and smiling. Dan opened his mouth and was surprised when all that came out was a small cough.

Dan gaped and tears filled his small eyes, he blew it! He blew everything! The one time someone actually talks to him and he clams up! Feeling tears running down his cheeks he folded his head on the desk and sobs shake his form.

"A-are y-you ok?" Happiness Boy stuttered out, not knowing what to say to the pretty boy that was now openly sobbing. Hearing no reply Happiness Boy asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

The pretty boy opened his mouth and a string of words came out, all curled around the other, "ThisisthefirstimesomeonehasevertalkedtomeandIchoked!" Still feeling sad the pretty boy rubbed his eyes trying to stop. Feeling so ashamed of himself.

Happiness Boy smiled, "Its ok, we all get nervous sometimes."

Dan stared blankly at the other boy and Phil sucked in a breath hoping Dan was done crying. Dan just laughed and lunged at Phil knocking him to the ground. "Phil do you wanna be my friend?"

Phil beamed, "Of course Dan! That would be cool!"

Dan's mum had always said friends would be the ones to always notice you.

The years passed and Dan and Phil hung out everyday, their lives blending together so seamlessly as if they were parts of the same mind. When they were 15, playing video games in Dan's house. Dan smiled at Phil and said something he had been thinking of for years.

"Phil, I know why people never noticed me when I was younger."

Phil glanced over at Dan curiously and grunted in acknowledgement, too wrapped up in the game to do much else. Dan smiled having expected that from Phil and continued. "It was because you were my true friend, the one who was always meant to notice me. The one who I was always meant to care about above all else."

And Phil turned to Dan and beamed, the same smile he had worn when he first met Dan 10 years ago.


End file.
